


Steven Universe and Thomas Sanders ( crossover fun )

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Series: Steven Universe AUed Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, gender is for communists, mlm, polyamoury, polyamoury?, wlw mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: anyways Im a wreck and you're gonna have to deal with my ship of all 4 sanders sides





	

**Author's Note:**

> ya if theres any typos hmu pls

"Aww," Steven said with a bit of a laugh as Amethyst dropped from where she was hanging off of one of the bubbles. Steven may- or may not have- released all of the bubbles from Garnet's room. Okay- so, maybe he did. "C'mon! It'll be fun!" Steven was trying to convince the other gems to let him tie the bubbles to leashes and show them Beach City because 'they've all been cooped up in there for so long!' and 'They need to see their home city.'

"You absolute clod! You'll release them all! I caught some of these and I won't have you ruining my work." Peridot complained. She'd only helped to catch one but Steven said it was important for her to feel like a part of the team so the rest of the gems let her have that.

"They need to have an adventure!" Steven laughed as he talked and jumped onto a bubble from his perch on the kitchen counter.

"Steven!" Pearl cried, dropping a bubble, which of course opened and sent Amethyst chasing after a caterpillar with a yellow gem for a head over the warp pad. She sighed. "Steven, you need to stay on the ground. Where you are safe. It sounds to me like its *you* that wants an adventure. Why don't you go play one of those..." She rolled her wrist and looked for words. "Vidie gums." she settled.

"Do you mean a video ga-" Steven was cut off by a loud crash. Lapis jumped. All five gems flooded behind Steven as he rushed to the window and leaned against the sill. A giant hole marred the beach outside of the temple, shrapnel and freshly made glass scattered around it.

"It looks like you found an adventure, Steven" Garnet said with a smile. Steven took it as permission and rushed out, grabbing his cheeseburger backpack as he ran. When the door slammed behind him he heard the last of Pearl saying something about it not being safe.

He continued running until he came to the edge of the pit, wobbled and nearly fell into it, and then righted himself. "Uh... Hello?" he called into the hole, now slightly nervous at being so close to it. He heard noises from the bottom that wasn't visible from the ash and depth of it.

Four gems, different colours yet all with the same milk white skin, came suddenly climbing across each other, shreds of metal, each other's clothing and hunks of glass.  
"I told you this would happen. I knew it and no one listened to me." a solid black gem mumbled from the back of a red clear gem. The black gem on the back of his left hand caught the light, and the red one grasped it with his gemed right hand.  
"Statistically, it was always a potential, but you couldn't have known for sure that this would happen. That would imply psychic abilities which are fictional. Obviously." a clear blue gem stated.  
"Now, now, fighting isn't going to get anybody anywhere." a fatherly voice came from a solid off-white gem chagrined.  
"Maybe not *now*, but there's hardly anything a good sparring match can't help!" the red gem argued in a heroic voice.  
"Again." the blue gem said matter-of-a-factly and tiredly. "Statistically wrong." he pirouetted off of the white one's head and Steven caught sight of the gem on his right foot. He then tripped over the red one's shoulder instead of jumping onto the shard of glass closest to them. "Goodness! You're always making me trip! Whether it is your silly dreams sticking a leg in the way of my logic or, well, literally!"  
"It isn't *my* fault I prefer to live my life with wonder!" the red one cried back.  
"Oh, now! Wonder and logic are friends in my book!" the white one begged, finding foothold with his left gemed foot on the glass the red one had missed. The black one groaned and stuck his face in the other's shoulder.  
"It doesn't matter anyways, guys. Everything's gonna end eventually and your logic or wonder can't save you." he claimed, muffled through the shoulder.

"Woah! There are male gems?" Steven wondered out loud. The set finally noticed him as they reached the top. The logical one fell on his face.  
"Improbable. Illogical. Incorrect. My calculations." he said, still face down in the sand.  
"Oh silly... Well, whatever you are, gems don't have *genders*! That's an archaic and human concept. But yes, I suppose we have formed in more masculine figures! And you could use whatever it is you creatures use as male or even neutral pronouns." the white one explained.  
"You'd call Princey here 'masculine'?" the black one mumbled through the shoulder. The red one grimaced and looked like he bit back a comment. The other two ignored the concept.  
"Oh... Well, I'm a Steven!" the Steven gave name to what he was, remembering how he'd met Peridot. "I'm kind of a super gem-human *fusion*, if you will." He said with a cheeky look across his face.  
"Hmm... A 'Steven'? A human-gem fusion you say?" the blue one questioned, now standing. When had he gotten up?  
"Bah, that's unimportant! I'm Romanite!" the red one proclaimed.  
"Loganite." the blue one said offhandedly and uninterested as he typed notes on a floating holographic screen.  
"You can call me Dad!" the white one said.  
"I already have a dad!" Steven laughed.  
"Well, then, just call me Abalone! And Mr. Grumpy-Pants over there is Onyx!" As response, Onyx grunted through the shoulder.

"Now... We'll have to fuse back together if we want to truly get anywhere, and this," Loganite looked at Steven over his screen with disdain "creature," he decided "could be of interest and use for notes on human-gem fusions and probability of such things. However- we haven't time to collect this creature." He seemed to have taken a liking to the word. "We'll fuse now, so line up properly."  
Abalone took the hands of Loganite and Romanite and Onyx stood in the center of the horse shoe shape. Loganite and Romanite's free hands took his waist and raised him high above and he stuck a leg out. Onyx suddenly was dropped about three feet before the three caught him together and they swirled together, red, blue, white and black light glowing around them... and then it sputtered out.

Onyx glared at the three who were stumbling but not on their bottoms in the sand, like him. "I knew you were going to drop me." he mumbled unnoticed. Romanite helped him up and Loganite rolled his eyes and mumbled about probability.  
"Aw, come on, guys!" Abalone tried. "It's just our team spirit isn't high enough!" Onyx grumbled and climbed back onto Romanite, who Steven took to be the only one who would tolerate the 'prince in distress' thing he was pulling.

"Wow!" Steven said, his awe shocked out of him as Loganite flicked a piece of sand off of his vest. "Were all four of you going to fuse? That's so cool! How come it didn't work?"  
"Not sure, calculations, calculations, calculations..." Loganite grumbled. Romanite rolled his eyes and mumbled as well only this about "The *feel* of it. Emotions, emotions, emotions..." in a mocking tone.  
"Our love, our relationship!" Abalone exclaimed, crestfallen. Onyx didn't even bother responding to any of it.

"Well... MAYBE THE CRYSTAL GEMS COULD HELP YOU!" Steven cried as the idea struck him.  
"There are more of you? And I thought you were a 'Steven'." Loganite squinted at him. Onyx snorted.  
"No, no! They're gems, just like you and me- kinda! And Pearl is real smart, and Garnet is a fusion, too! They could try and understand!" Steven explained.  
"What could it hurt?" Abalone asked rhetorically and clapped a hand on Romanite's shoulder. Onyx flinched slightly from it. Steven thought he heard Onyx listing everything that could go wrong through Romanite's shoulder and the red gem smirked.

So Steven took the four new-comers to the Crystal Gems. When they got there, they'd managed to get all the bubbles back where they belonged. It shocked Garnet so much she split back into Sapphire and Ruby. Pearl unknowingly copied Loganite and fell face first, although she curled into a fetal position, eyes wide, instead of staying flat and mumbling. Amethyst's eyes grew remote and she ran off, trailed by Lapis who drug a "Clod!" screaming Peridot along the way.

"ALRIGHT" Ruby cried, feet starting to flame. Steven thanked goodness Pearl'd coated most things in fire resistants. "WHAT ARE YOU THINGS?"  
"Gems. Obviously." Loganite stated. Ruby burned a little brighter and Sapphire held her back by the arms, even as a chill spread around her. The two elements mixed and created a puddle of melted water.  
"Ah, I take it that this Steven thingy hasn't told you why exactly we're more masculine than feminine. We simply manifested this way. We weren't 'right' and so we were expelled, oh some what 180 thousand years ago. I assume there was an entire cover up of us." Romanite the hero filled in.  
Onyx, still on Romanite's back, grumbled: "Good thing, too or we'd have never discovered... well whatever we call that fusion."  
"Audible gasp!" Abalone literally said. "I can't believe you said something nice! Good job, sweet-heart!"  
"Don't get used to it." he bit back out.

Steven looked back to Garnet- who'd fused back into one, and Pearl, who was now leaning woozily on the arm of Garnet. "Well. If we want them to leave and if they want to leave then we'll have to get them to fuse again." Pearl said  
"What's wrong in your relationship?" Garnet asked bluntly.  
And so the reasons were rattled off in a thought out list by Loganite, battle cried by Romanite, beat around the bush by Abalone and shockingly, none were listed by Onyx. When asked, he simply stated that he was allowed to complain as much as he wanted and he didn't mind about anything else even if he did complain about it.  
Pearl cried out "I'll grab my organizer!" in a sing song voice and pulled it from her gem. She flipped to a grid page and made a chart in coloured pens. The graphic organizer swiftly displayed that both Loganite and Romanite wished Abalone would calm down a bit when he was being over-optimistic. Romanite and Abalone found Loganite's constant 'obviously's discontenting and Loganite and Abalone wondered if Romanite always had to whisk them away from danger and never let them fight their own battles. They had all come to accept and love Onyx's bitterness.

"Intelligent Loganite and calming Abalone, my darlings, I simply wish to be the whole we could be and protect my loved ones as well as a gem may try. It isn't that I find you weak, but that I wish you not to have to use your strength in such *manners*." Romanite apologized, in -of course- the most heroic and romantic way possible, expressing disgust at the thought his loves may have to fight when he said 'manners'. Pearl had even wiped away a tear from one of her eyes when she thought no one was looking.

"My sweet-hearts! My optimism is what lead me to love you all in the first place! In you, I found hope and in you I found love!" Abalone expressed. He placed his hands over his heart and looked soulfully into the eyes of his lovers.

"What can I say?" Loganite rhetorically wondered. "Fine. I am aware that I am what Onyx would call a 'know-it-all' and I am aware that some find it rude. I find some things to be painfully apparent and only wish for my simple knowledges to be shared."

"Well enough, then, with the apologies, you saps." Onyx grumped, lovingly. "We've got a fusion to do."

And so Loganite, Romanite, Abalone and Onyx repeated their dance and this time, their glows stayed alight and melded together into a gentle sandy brown.

From the fading light appeared a tall gem with gentle sandy colours, soft brown hair and eyes and the kindest smile anyone could ever see. His solid gem was placed over the chest.

"You don't have a name, do you?" Steven asked. The fusion shook his head. "Hmmm.... You look like... A...... Thomas." Steven said, most decidedly. "And of course, you are the colours of sand so maybe Sander? Yeah! That's good. Thomas Sanders."

"Oh, dear. Steven, that's a Topaz gem. His name would be Topaz." Pearl said gently.  
"Y'know what, Pearl? I think I really like Thomas Sanders. And I'll be exploring this planet, too. I want to find another 'Steven'. They're such *pleasant* creatures! And who knows? Maybe humans will be just as sweet! And I'm going to log my exploits and share them with anyone who would be interested, as well. For prosperity."

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome to stay in this hell I call a ship of characters that literally cant be shipped and crossovers we're never gonna get


End file.
